Sofoklis Kavouris
Sofoklis Kavouris is the son of the girl and the crab prince from The Golden Crab, a Greek fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. He is the younger brother of Efrosyni Kavouri. Info Name: Sofoklis Kavouris Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Golden Crab Alignment: Royal Roommate: Galaktion Lyagushkin Secret Heart's Desire: To fight in tournaments and win over a princess. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a golden crab. Storybook Romance Status: I'm in love with Glykeria Simigdali. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I talk way too loudly. I feel like I have no indoor voice. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I know a lot about marine biology. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm pretty sure all of you know what they do to crabs in here. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Galaktion and my sister Efrosyni. Character Appearance Sofoklis is of average height, with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a golden shirt and jacket with a crab pattern and golden shorts. On her face are glasses. Personality Sofoklis is a loud, friendly young man with a penchant for talking. He is also very energetic and loves to fight, especially in tournaments. He has a crab skin that enables him to turn into a crab, and in this form he patrols the waters of Ever After High. Biography I am Sofoklis Kavouris, the son of the crab prince and his bride. My mother was one of three children of a poor fisherman. One day her father caught a golden crab. He fed the crab every night, and it gave him gold. The crab was an enchanted prince and wanted to marry the fisherman's younger daughter (my mom). They married, and the crab and his wife were brought to the castle, where the crab told his bride he was a crab by day and a man by night, and he could turn into an eagle whenever he liked. The two of them had a son. One day, the king held a tournament so he could find the princess a husband other than the crab. The crab, in the form a prince clad in golden armor, participated, but told his wife not to reveal his identity. On the third day, she did, and her mother boxed her ears and burnt the crab skin. Then the crab disappeared. The princess was eventually led to a palace, where twelve eagles turned into men and declared a toast, cursing the mother for burning the crab skin. She learned one of them was her husband, and the two reunited. After three months, the enchantment was gone forever. Mom and Dad live pretty happily. They have ten children in all. I have six older brothers and three older sisters - and several nieces and nephews. My sister Efrosyni is my favorite sibling since she's the closest in age to me. I was given a crab skin by the fairies at the time of my birth, since they knew I was going to be a crab one day. When I put it on, I transform into a golden crab. This enables me to swim in the seas and travel on land - and walk side to side. Crabs walk with rhythm, and they fight with their claws. I love my big, meaty claws. Even though I like fighting with my claws, I would especially love to fight with a sword and shield, and partake in tournaments. My father and my two oldest brothers have been training me with swordfighting. Of course, I can only do it when I'm in my human form. I think it will come in handy when I'm doing my destiny. I'm a Royal, of course! I'm not too popular here, mainly because I talk so loudly. People think I'm annoying because of it. But I do have quite a few friends. My closest friend is my roommate Galaktion. He has a frog skin which allows him to become a frog. We often go on adventures in the sewers when we're in our animal forms, although sometimes it can get really smelly in there. We also love going to the beach together and going swimming. We do just about everything together. Trivia *Sofoklis' surname is derived from teh Greek word for crab. *Sofoklis' surname is different from Efrosyni's because in Greek-speaking areas, men and women have different endings for surnames (i.e. Sofoklis Kavouris vs. Efrosyni Kavouri). *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Greek Category:Shapeshifters Category:The Golden Crab